Say Hello To My Little Friend
by rabidminimoose
Summary: Captain and the crew meet some fellow survivors. All are unaware that they are all being stalked however. As a new danger arises loyalties and romance might get in the way of survival.


Tracker sniffled as she was once again scolded by Sniffer. 'Sure I could tell that was a mutant not a strawberry but...I am so hungry.' Tracker kicked at the ground in contempt and pain as her hunger once again made itself known.

"Stop being a child and buck up. I smell something that could be food that way so hurry up." Sniffer made her way through the rubble with ease and jumped ontop of a fallen phone booth to wait for her charge to catch up.

"I can't Sniffer I just...I feel like I am just going to DIE!" Tracker whined as the hunger caused her more pain in her empty stomach.

Suddenly an explosion from atop of a building had the two frozen in terror as debris started to rain down. Sniffer quickly avoided the smaller debris using her natural swiftness. Tracker tried to find some cover but found nothing and as she started to panic the danger was finally gone.

"Tracker! over here! Look what fell down with the other debris." Tracker made her way to her little companion and gasped.

"It's a man...is he dead?" Tracker was genuinely curious and Sniffer gave her a look of shock.

"I don't know much of human anatomy but I am pretty sure your bodies can't take an expl-MEOARRRRRR!" Sniffer jumped in fright as the blackened body of the man tried to grab at her. Hissing Sniffer scurried behind Tracker.

"Ugh...what...what just happened? Sandvich? SANDVICH!?" The still charred man looked to the left and right looking for...a sandvich?

"Um...you just survived a pretty big explosion stranger. Are you even HUMAN?!" Tracker held her hands on her hockey stick ready to attack.

"No...s-sandvich is, wait, what did you just say?" The man took off his badly burned mask and threw it to the side. He had hazel eyes that shone in disbelief.

"You...uh survived an explosion from the top of that building." Tracker pointed to the building and the man groaned.

"Why have that thing bring me back?" The man whispered and Sniffer inched out behind Tracker to look at him.

"What thing are you talking about?" The man gasped in surprise as the animal had spoken to him.

"Heh...talking animals finally eh? Well little guy." Sniffer hissed and the man then corrected himself, "I mean uh gal I was a host to an alien life form while it grew in my chest. It eventually had to leave and while most people would be horrified by the creature that just blew up their heart...my last known thoughts before death were how cute the fucker was. Named it sandvich and that was it. I died, but some how...here I am."

"So...now that we know you were a host to an alien life form what the hell is your name?" Tracker asked.

"Just call me Host I guess. Hey did you guys see a pure white antlered cat around here?" Host asked and the other two merely said no. "Guess that can't be helped...Sandvich stumbled onto one of Annet's drones and well. The weird cat saved him and as it touched my rotting corpse I guess it revived me somehow. Didn't think we found a way to revive the dead so I'm guessing that cat thing was another alien?" Host sent a glancen at the other two and sighed as he lost them in confusion.

Grumble grumble. Tracker held her cramping stomach and let out a painful moan as she fell back hard onto the ground. Sniffer managed to avoid getting landed on and eventually went to her companion's side. Host managed to crawl closer to the two a hiss warned him not to get any closer.

"Jeez just trying to help." Host mumbled and then looked to his surroundings. He was in the middle of a decrepit city and he had no idea where Sandvich took his rotting corpse. He wondered why the alien grew so attached to him...considering he was dead. 'Guess...he thought I was his mom or something. His bitch of a real mom caused me to lose the bounty I was after. Fucking bitch.' Host was too into his memories that he didn't even notice another person bent down and staring at him intensely.

"HAI!" Pilot waved as the unmasked man yelled in fear and tried to crawl back. Pilot's mask somehow showed his mirth at the other's surprise and jumped up. "Hey CAPTAIN I FOUND SOME PEOPLE! SOMEONE'S NOT WEARING THE PROPER UNIFORM!" Pilot spread his arms to 'fly' around Host.

Another being appeared wearing orange goggles and gasmask, the hood had fur around it that made host envy it for his now charred coat also had a furred hood. The orange furry person was soon followed by another with bright blue goggles with coverings that made the mask appear to be in a bad mood. Then a loud laugh was heard before came a sauntering figure. The gasmask had two tiny purple lensed eye holes and it wore a military hat. What struck out the most was the bright almost bloody scarf it wore and the out of place mug it held. The green eyed hyper 'man' screeched and flew towards the tall scarfed being.

"Captain oh captain I found some other people...THAT ARE ALIVE!" Pilot was so excited.

"Ah...very vell I am zee captain." The captain turned his gaze to the three who were still on the ground. "Um...looks to be dat you all need zome assisstance? Snippy! Engie! Go assisst them." Captain shooed the other masked people and Host saw the one he guessed was snippy shake his head in annoyance.

"Hey...um wait. Are you guys human too?" Host was curious and wanted to know gender as well. If he managed to get revived only to be in a world of only men, he would kill himself.

"Why yes...ve are all humans. Gender means nothing in the wasteland." Captain sipped whatever was in the mug and Host nodded in understanding.

"Well well...a female." Engie had been checking up on the other two and had discovered a rare find.

"What? A female?" Snippy looked way to eager as he made his way closer to Engie. He was greeted by Sniffer as she hissed and spat at him.


End file.
